Last Night
by bel21
Summary: Waking up half naked and with a hangover the size of Texas was not how Kaitlyn planned on celebrating the aftermath of SummerSlam. With some help from her friends and some strange clues, she sets out to find the man that presumably shared a bed with her last night.


Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars or Divas within this story.

A/N: So while I try and come up with some new stuff for my other stories, this little one shot hit me. It's a little silly and sweet. And hopefully, it will keep you guessing till the end! Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Monday 19th August - 9am

On any other day, WWE Diva Kaitlyn wouldn't have minded her cell phone ringing at 9am. But today? She would rather anything but hearing the shrill ring of the phone at that hour. With a groan and a pounding head, the Diva reached out an arm, feeling around on the bedside table for the offending object.

"Hello?"

"Good morning fellow Chickbuster!"

"Why are you so happy in the mornings?"

AJ Lee let out a laugh at the groan in Kaitlyn's voice, "Because I bounce back quickly from large drinking episodes. You on the other hand.."

Kaitlyn let out another painful groan, her hand reaching up to hold her pounding head, "Don't mention drinking. I'm never doing it again."

"That's what you said last time."

"Shut up AJ."

There was another giggle, "So did you have fun last night?"

The Texan native stood up from her bed, wavering on her unsteady feet slightly as the room swirled around her for a second. Blinking her eyes rapidly, she adjusted to the morning light peeking through her hotel room curtains and stepped around her bed, making her way to the bathroom, "Apparently. From what I remember-" She paused, catching sight of herself in the mirror, "I'm half naked."

"So you DID have fun!"

"APRIL!" cried Kaitlyn, taking in her reflection, "I'm in my bra and panties."

"It was quite warm last night-"

Kaitlyn interrupted her friend, worry on her face, "No! I like wearing clothes to bed! I don't like NOT wearing clothes to bed." She ran a hand through her hair, taking a few steps towards the bathroom before her feet tangled with something on the floor. As she gazed down at the offending object, her eyes widened and she let out a small squeak much to AJ's amusement, "Oh my god."

"What? What? You found the rest of your clothes?"

"There's underwear on the floor."

AJ looked heavenward, shaking her head at her friend's antics, "Are they yours?"

With her foot, Kaitlyn tried to lift them up to distinguish if they were hers or not and much to her horror, she realised what they were. Dropping them with a shriek, she jumped around on the spot, "They're briefs! Someones' man briefs are in my room."

She paused in her bouncing and even AJ stopped, her eyes wide at the realisation. Everything was adding up and Kaitlyn's heart was pounding in her chest.

"Holy shit, Kaitlyn, did you have a one night stand?"

* * *

Monday 19th August - 10am

"Ah, one night stands, I remember them like it was yesterday."

Brie Bella shot an amused look at her twin sister, the pair sitting opposite one groaning Texan and one very hyperactive Diva's Champion, "Your boyfriend is sitting right over there." The four Divas were enjoying breakfast in the restaurant of the hotel before they had to make the short drive later in the afternoon to the Raw show in Anaheim. AJ had called the two Bellas to join them for a debrief on Kaitlyn's predicament and try to help her piece together what exactly happened after the SummerSlam afterparty.

Nikki grinned, sending a wink to the unsuspecting WWE Champion sitting a few tables away with some other Superstars, who merely sent his own confused wink back to his girlfriend, "And don't I know it."

AJ rolled her eyes at Nikki, "Anyway, can we get back to more pressing issues?" She pointed at Kaitlyn, who was nursing a cup of coffee like it was a lifeline, "Who did she sleep with?"

Kaitlyn wrinkled her nose at the thought, "How do we even know I actually slept with them?"

"Well, how does your vagina feel?"

"Jesus Christ, Nicole!"

Nikki feigned a look of innocence, raising her hands up in surrender, "What? It's a legit question, Brianna."

Brie ignored her sister, turning her attention back to Kaitlyn, "Do the underwear have a name on them?"

Kaitlyn shook her head, "I didn't look-"

"I've got them!"

"What the fuck, April? You brought them to breakfast?" Kaitlyn reached for the briefs, hiding them in her lap under the table. She glanced around the room, wondering if they drew any attention to themselves. Her eyes looked down at the undies and she checked the label, shaking her head at the girls, "No name."

Nikki raised an eyebrow, "Who the hell labels their underpants?"

"Bryan labels his."

Nikki blinked at her sister, "Of course he does." She turned back to Kaitlyn, "Look, all you can do is try to remember who you were with last night. And narrow it down from there." She took a sip from her coffee, a small giggle escaping her lips, "Or you could match ass to briefs."

Silence descended on the table of Divas, each of them glancing at one another. They were all thinking the exact same thing and Kaitlyn shook her head at Nikki, "It's crazy, but it just might work."

* * *

Monday 19th August - 12pm  


"Remind me again why I listened to Nikki Bella?!"

With the suspect briefs tightly bunched up in the back pocket of her gym shorts, Kaitlyn scanned the gym area of the hotel for potential males that could've been in her room the previous night. She frowned, trying to remember the people that she had spoken to over the night. AJ watched amused as Kaitlyn scruntinised the men working out in the gym. The two were walking on the treadmills, their intent mainly on scoping out the gym rather than working out. From the corner, bouncing on a gym ball, Nikki gave Kaitlyn the thumbs up, to which Kaitlyn gave her the finger. AJ giggled, "As crazy as it sounds, it could work."

But Kaitlyn had tuned out AJ Lee, her eyes narrowed in on one man, currently bent over in front of her, tying up his shoelace. She took several calming breaths and stepped off the treadmill, heading straight for the man.

"Punk! Hey!"

The former WWE Champion stood up and turned around to see Kaitlyn, a smile on his face, "Hey Kait, what's up?"

"How was your night last night?"

He smirked, "It was good, really good. Bet yours was just as good." The wink that followed that statement only made Kaitlyn's heart pound more frantically in her chest. There was no way she slept with Punk. Or maybe she did? She remembered dancing with him. Well, what she suspected was dancing on both their parts.

She smiled nervously at him, not believing she was about to ask the question, "Could you turn around for me?" At his frown, she batted her eyelashes, "Please, Punk? It's for an experiment." As the former Champion turned around, Kaitlyn pulled out the briefs, holding them up against his ass, her eyebrows furrowed in thought, "I can't tell-"

"What can't you tell- Wait, are those briefs? Are you measuring my ass?"

Kaitlyn's eyes were wide as she shoved the briefs back behind her back, shaking her head at CM Punk, "No. Maybe. Ok, did I sleep with you last night?"

Much to her dismay, CM Punk burst out laughing. At her stony face, he sobered up, frowning at the former Diva's Champion, "Oh wow, you were serious. No, I didn't sleep with you."

She stared at the Chicago native, totally confused, "Well, how come you did the whole seedy wink thing with me and stuff? You obviously had sex last night-"

"And it wasn't with you. It was with me."

The two toned haired Diva turned to look at her best friend, who had appeared beside her. She blinked a number of times, trying to wrap her head around the fact that AJ had just said she slept with Punk, "Say what?"

AJ sidled up next to Punk, a sheepish smile on her face, "So Punk and I have been seeing each other.. only for a few weeks."

"Oh that is so cute I'm so happy for you guys!" cried Kaitlyn, but her face fell instantly, "But so not helpful. Who did I sleep with?"

Punk let out a chuckle, his arm around April's waist, "I don't think doing ass checks is going to help your case. See if he left anything else in your room."

As Kaitlyn disappeared from the gym with a loud groan, April turned to Punk, her eyebrow raised, "You know who it was, don't you?"

The former WWE Champion grinned cheekily at his girlfriend, his hand reaching up to feign zipping up his lips, "I'm sworn to secrecy, sweetheart. Part of the Bro Code."

* * *

Monday 19th August - 2:30pm  


"Sweetie, where are you going? Kaitlyn! What the hell is in your hand?"

Kaitlyn stopped her stampede down the hallway of the hotel, her hand raised in the air. Her fingers were pinched around a new piece of evidence she found in her room, and much to Nicole's horror, the Bella twin realised what it was and stepped back, her hands covering her mouth.

"Is that a piece of hair?"

"It is a black strand of hair."

"Sweetie, you've lost the plot. Please, for the love of god, put down the black hair and be smart about this."

The Texan native shook her head, her hand waving the strand of hair around, "I'm going to find this person. It now narrows down the roster to someone with long dark hair."

"Or it could be your hair."

The glare that Kaitlyn shot Nikki made her flinch slightly, "It could be. But, it could be his. And I need to find him, pronto."

Nikki stepped closer to her friend, her hand reaching out to pat her on the shoulder, "You're getting a bit worked up over this. So you had a one night stand.. you think.. It doesn't matter. Just move on."

Kaitlyn's voice was almost hysterical, "I don't have one night stands, Nikki. I'm your fun drunk girl at events, but I sure as hell don't go home with some random! And one that runs out on me in the morning!"

"Are you more upset that he ran out on you or that you don't know who it is?"

Before Kaitlyn had a chance to answer the question, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns got off the elevator and headed down the hallway towards the two Divas. Kaitlyn shared a look with Nikki, who shrugged at her, before pushing on her shoulder to make a move towards the two men, "Roman!"

Roman Reigns, for all his large size and macho bravado, actually looked slightly alarmed at the crazed looking Diva headed towards him. He shared a look with Dean, who only smirked at the appearance of Kaitlyn. Roman cleared his throat, "Hey, Kaitlyn, what's up?"

"How was your night last night?"

"It was fun. We did quite a lot of shots last night, you don't remember?" He paused, his eyes catching sight of the strand of hair in her hand, "Is that hair?"

"Huh, and here I thought AJ was the crazy one out of you two."

Kaitlyn chose to ignore Dean's comment, her eyes still on Roman, "Boxers or briefs?"

"Kaitlyn, I'm engaged."

A dark red coloured stained the cheeks of the former Diva's Champion, and she winced, "Sorry, Roman. I just thought that maybe-"

He shook his head, a deep chuckle leaving his lips, "It's okay, Kaitlyn. But good luck finding him."

As he pushed past her, Kaitlyn frowned, "Wait, how does he know I'm looking for someone? I didn't even get to that yet!" From behind her shoulder, she heard a deep laugh and she turned around, glaring at Dean Ambrose, "What the hell, Dean?"

He smirked at her, "Word has gotten around about your crazy search for a man today."

"I've only accosted one person! And now two!"

The US Champion grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist, tugging her to his side. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, curling her own arm around his waist. Somehow, and she still didn't know how, Dean Ambrose had become her other best friend, besides April. For all the pervertedness that he seemed to display, Dean was a sweet guy underneath it all, and she enjoyed his company and found herself spending more and more time with him and the Shield. As he guided her back down to her hotel room, he eyed the strand of hair in her hand, "How do you know that's not your hair?"

She shrugged, her face crestfallen, "I just took a chance."

Dean pinched her hip, "Sunshine, would you relax? You'll find him."

"Do you know who it was?"

He shook his head, "I left before you, but last I saw, you were doing body shots with Ziggler." He tried not to laugh at her expense as the woman beside him groaned, smacking her head against his shoulder, "Relax, I doubt it was Ziggler. You've been there, done that, haven't you?"

She nodded, unwinding herself from his arms as they found themselves outside her room, "Thanks anyway, Deano. I'll see you tonight."

He smirked at her, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek, "Good luck, Sunshine."

As she waved him goodbye, she stepped into her hotel room and placed the black hair onto her bedside table. She groaned, rubbing her hands over her face. She could not believe that this was driving her crazy. She couldn't even believe it was getting to her the way it was. Maybe Nikki was right. Maybe she was upset at the fact that the guy left before she woke up. It didn't make her feel anything special. She hadn't had the best luck with guys lately. Hell, it had been over a year since Ziggler and while they were friends and he seemingly had moved on, Kaitlyn wasn't having any luck in the man department. Looking heavenward, she let out another exasperated groan, "Give me a fucking sign, please."

And as she looked down at her bed, her eyes widened at the sight of another clue.

* * *

Monday 19th August - 4pm  


"Please tell me you did not collect those hairs from your hotel room and put them in plastic zip lock bags."

"They're evidence bags."

"Yeah, evidence for the fact you're a crazy bitch."

Brie Bella suppressed a laugh as she drove the group of Divas to the Raw show at the Anaheim stadium. She glanced in the rear view mirror to the backseat, where Kaitlyn was proudly showing off her two evidence bags with one black hair and her newly found blonde hair. She looked over at AJ, who was trying her best also not to laugh at the gagging noises Nikki was making in the backseat, her voice quiet, "I'm actually worried for this guy when she finds him."

"I can hear you!" cried Kaitlyn, waving her evidence bags in the air, "Trust me, my plan is foolproof. I now know who it is."

Nikki raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, who?"

"Ziggler."

Nikki scrunched up her nose, "You went there, again?"

Kaitlyn poked her tongue out at the Diva, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it when you went there."

Brie snorted from the front seat, "But Kaitlyn, what if the blonde is from you and the brown is from someone else?" The Bella twin flinched slightly at the glare that Kaitlyn shot her, "Oh we could just go with the blonde being from Ziggler."

As Kaitlyn looked out the window at the Anaheim area, she knew that she had definitely found the culprit. It actually made sense that she would fall back into the arms of a former boyfriend. Especially since Ziggler was the most recent one. As she pressed her head against the cool window, she only hoped that he was the one, so that this nightmare of a search could be over.

* * *

Monday 19th August - 5pm  


"It is not Ziggler."

Kaitlyn threw herself onto the bench in the Diva's locker room, her hand tossing the plastic bag with the blonde hair in it and the briefs into her bag. For what was quite possibly the thousandth time today, she buried her head in her hands and groaned at the failure of another interrogation of a male Superstar. Brie and Nikki appeared on either side of her, patting her shoulders, reassuringly, "C'mon, Kaitlyn, I'm sure you'll find him."

The two toned haired woman ran a hand over her face, "But why hasn't he found me? He clearly woke up, saw me and went 'oh dear god' and legged it from my room. He knows who I am. He's probably heard I'm on this wild chase and still he hasn't said anything."

"Maybe he's embarassed," suggested AJ, tying up her Chuck Taylors, "He may be in the same situation as you. He got too drunk and can't remember what happened and left."

Kaitlyn shook her head, "It just doesn't make sense."

"Look, let's go over again what you do remember," suggested Brie, with a reassuring smile on her face. She had gone and asked her fiance if he knew what the hell had happened but judging by the shit eating grin on his face, he had also been sworn to secrecy and now it was starting to eat at her who this mystery man was.

"Okay, so I remember dancing with Punk, doing shots with Roman and doing body shots with Ziggler. I kinda remember being with Big E for a bit and then Dean and Seth for a while, playing waterfall." She glanced over at her bag, pulling out the two plastic bags and the briefs, to which Nikki moved away from her, "But I have one black hair. And I have one blonde hair. Either they're not cleaning the rooms properly or one is from my own head." She paused, staring at the two strands of hair in her hands, and her eyes widened, along with the three Divas' around her.

"Or they're both from the same person."

* * *

Monday 19th August - 5:05pm  


"SETH ROLLINS, YOU ASSHOLE!"

So in hindsight, charging into the men's locker room might not have been her best idea. But flinging the briefs onto Seth Rollins' face was totally worth the slight embarassment at being surrounded by some half naked men. She glared pointedly at the young Superstar, who had flung the briefs from his face, clutching them tightly in his hand behind his back, "Kaitlyn, what the hell?"

"How long were you going to avoid me for?"

While Seth struggled for words, Dean Ambrose grinned from his seat on the bench beside him, "Oh, so you figured it out."

Kaitlyn grabbed a towel from on top of a near by bag and smacked Dean with it several times, a scowl on her face, "No thanks to you, dumbass. Did you know this whole time?"

Dean grabbed the towel from her, throwing it behind him, "He told me not to say anything!"

"Dean!"

The US Champion held up his hands in surrender, "I can't get more involved. I'm actually fearing for my fucking life."

Kaitlyn nearly let out a growl at the Iowa native in front of her, who sighed, stepping forward to grab her arm and lead her out of the locker room. She wrenched her arm out of his grip as the two left the room, her scowl only intensifying as the cheers for Seth from the locker room occupants increased in volume. The door slammed shut behind them and Seth moved over to some equipment boxes, his head slightly bowed, his eyes not meeting hers. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited against the opposite wall, her patience wearing thin at the youngest Shield member's antics. Seth sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened."

"I'd accept your apology if I even knew what happened!"

Seth frowned, "Wait, you don't remember?"

"Apparently not!" cried Kaitlyn, "All I remember is the after party and you were there and then BAM I'm awake in bed half naked and your hair and your underpants are the only things left of you. In future, label your underpants."

"Why?"

She threw up her hands in the air, "So I don't spend all day looking like a lunatic running around testing hair colours and matching people's asses to some undies!" Seth snorted, trying in vain to hide his laugh and Kaitlyn narrowed her eyes, "Don't laugh Seth! This is all your fault!"

He nodded, all traces of a smile gone, "Look, I'm sorry, ok? I just didn't think you would want to know what happened. It was pretty embarassing."

She folded her arms across her chest, "I've come this far. You owe me the truth."

"We went back to your room.. and we were..-"

"Fuck's sake, Rollins, get a grip!"

"We were going to have sex and we both passed out."

The two stared at each other and Kaitlyn's mouth formed a small o shape, understanding exactly why Seth Rollins had spent the better part of the day avoiding her. He was embarassed. She chewed her lip, "You woke up first."

He scratched his head, "Yeah, and I realised we'd both passed out on each other and I kinda.. ran out of the room."

"Seth, you could've told me.."

"No, I couldn't have!" exclaimed Seth, smacking his hand on the equipment, "I finally got you to notice me rather than Dean and then I go and mess it all up."

Kaitlyn's face softened as she stared in wonder at the young Shield member. She raised an eyebrow, "Notice you?"

He let out a heavy sigh, "You spend all your time with Dean so I thought I lucked out on you. But then he said you guys were just friends, so I thought maybe I had a chance. But that clearly went so well for me." He bowed his head, his gloved hand reaching up to squeeze the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry. I should've told you."

"What do you remember last, Seth?"

He laughed slightly, looking up at her as she stepped closer to him, "I asked you to dance. And you said yes. That's all I wanted really." At her frown, his eyes widened and he shook his head, "No, no! I didn't mean it like that! I just wanted to dance with you first. I didn't want to jump straight into sleeping with you. That would've ruined it."

Kaitlyn's lips quirked into a smile as she slowly started to remember Seth asking her to dance and Dean quietly leaving the two, a knowing smile on his face. What Seth didn't know was that Kaitlyn was interested in her self-proclaimed hair twin as well. For weeks, Dean had been busting her balls to ask Seth out but she had denied it, saying he didn't seem interested. Clearly, she was wrong, "That's why Dean left."

Seth rolled his eyes, "He said he'd done enough cock blocking for me."

The Texan native snorted, stepping even closer to the Tag Team Champion, her lips curled into a bigger smile, "Was it a good dance?"

Seth reached out a hand, his fingers curling around the belt loop of her pants, and he dragged her closer to him, her body coming to stand between his two legs, "Well, it wasn't as great as the dance moves you were pulling with Punk."

Her laugh echoed down the corridor, "He has no rhythm whatsoever."

"I noticed," said Seth, his smile matching Kaitlyn's as he looked down at her, "I'm really sorry about what happened, Kaitlyn. I thought I'd screwed everything up-" His apology was interrupted by Kaitlyn pressing her lips to his. He was momentarily still as she kissed him, but then he grinned against her lips, returning the kiss to the young Diva. He pulled back and smiled at her, "So I guess I didn't screw it up too bad?"

Kaitlyn pinched his hip, "You still owe me. You made me look like a crazed woman today."

His raspy laugh vibrated through his chest, "I heard you were measuring people's asses."

"Oh god," moaned Kaitlyn, burying her head into the side of his neck, "And I asked Roman about his underwear. Oh my god." She smacked his shoulder, as he continued to laugh, his body shaking hers, "Stop it, it's all your fault."

Seth tangled his fingers into her hair at the back of her neck and gently pulled her head up to press his lips to hers, a bit more confidently than before, much to Kaitlyn's delight, "And I plan on making it up to you."

"You better, Rollins."

* * *

Monday 16th September - 9am  


On any other day, WWE Diva Kaitlyn wouldn't have minded her cell phone ringing at 9am. But today? She would rather anything but hearing the shrill ring of the phone at that hour. With a groan and a pounding head, the Diva reached out an arm, feeling around on the bedside table for the offending object.

"Hello?"

"Good morning fellow Chickbuster!"

"Oh my god, this is Groundhog Day. I'm actually reliving Groundhog Day."

AJ Lee rolled her eyes at her friend, "It's not Groundhog day. But it is the day after a pay-per-view after party and you know what that means!"

Kaitlyn glared at her cell phone, her mind trying not to relive the post-SummerSlam hysteria she suffered, "You're hilarious." She glanced at the empty bed space next to her and frowned, "Hey AJ, I got to go. I'll call you back later."

Ignoring AJ's questions, Kaitlyn threw the phone down, noticing the lack of a body next to her. Her heart thundered in her chest and she only prayed that the same thing didn't happen again. She stepped around the bed and noticed the briefs on the floor. Her eyebrows raised towards her hairline, "Or maybe it is Groundhog Day," she mumbled. Her ears pricked up as she heard some singing from her bathroom, and her lips curled at the sound. Creeping towards the door, she turned the doorknob slowly before swinging it open, startling the man inside her bathroom.

"Babe, what the fuck?!"

She grinned at the sight of Seth Rollins stark naked and his face half covered in shaving cream, a razor in his hand, "Just making sure you hadn't ran off."

Seth's eyes softened and he reached for her hand, pulling her towards him. With his shaving cream clad face, he pressed a kiss to her lips, much to Kaitlyn's amusement, and it set her off in a fit of giggles. He grinned, keeping a hold of her hand as his other hand reached up to shave his beard. Having noticed his struggle, Kaitlyn hopped onto the bathroom bench, and pulled him forward to stand between her legs. She took the razor from him, and started to shave his face for him, earning herself a grin from the youngest Shield member, "So how was your night?"

She winked at him, before turning her attention back to the task at hand, "It was fun."

"You remember it?"

She poked her tongue out at him, "All of it."

His fingers wandered under the hem of her tshirt that she was wearing, that he just recognised as his own, "Even this?"

Her cheeks flushed a shade of red as his fingers ran along the curve of her ass, her underwear seemingly disappeared. With a cheeky smile, she replied, "Hmm, maybe."

"Maybe I could help you remember?"

Kaitlyn grinned at her boyfriend, her hand grabbing a towel to wipe his face, her shaving duties done, "I wouldn't disagree with that." As soon as she uttered those words, Seth grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder, heading back to the bed, her squeals filling the hotel room.

Seth leaned down and kissed her, "Love you."

Kaitlyn grinned at him. She would never get tired of hearing that, "Love you too."

And she had a pair of briefs and locks of hair to thank for that.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Updates on my other stories will be coming soon :)


End file.
